Soste (character)
Soste was a male Wookiee of roughly 200 years of age. He grew up on the Wartaki Islands of Kashyyyk, though he was adopted by two Bothan scientists living on the planet. The identities of his real parents were unknown. Soste grew up to be a strong supporter of freedom, and that ultimately led him to fight for the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. Details *Server: Intrepid *Race: Wookiee *Gender: Male *Profession: **Current: Smuggler **Space: Freelance Pilot *Faction: Rebel Alliance / Wookiee Resistance *Other Affiliations: Borvo the Hutt, CorSec Naboo Security Force, Shalera the Hutt Biography Early life Soste grew up in an adoptive family, a Bothan couple who could not have children on their own. They took care of Soste, and lived in the assumed orphan’s native region of Kashyyyk; the Wartaki Islands. As a result, he learned to speak both Xaczik (the local Wookiee language) and Shyriiwook (the common Wookiee language), in addition to learning to understand Bothese and Basic. Soste had a relatively happy childhood, despite the fact that he outlived both his parents by his one-hundredth birthday. Soste, having grown up in a coastal region, learned basic skills like fishing, hunting, and trading. He was also a decent pilot, due to his training to fly the Raddaugh Gnasp Fluttercraft common on his homeworld. This allowed him to secure a job with the Wookiee Trade Guild in 31 BBY. He would transport goods across Kashyyyk for the next three years. The Separatist Crisis/Clone Wars By 28 BBY, the Separatist Crisis had begun. The Trade Federation, becoming bolder as more and more systems seceded from the Republic, had once again began to tighten their grips around smaller trading businesses. Late in the year, the Trade Federation would place heavy taxes on the Wookiee Trading Guild, something the Wookiees would not stand for. Their refusal to pay the taxes was used as an excuse for the Federation to test its newly commissioned Super Battle Droids. Soste was away at the time of the battle, but he returned soon enough to witness the brief but brutal occupation of the Wartaki Islands. Though the Republic official denounced the action, and called the Separatists little more than thugs taking advantage of the political situation, nothing was done to stop them. It would take another seven years before the Republic would finally challenge the Confederacy, causing the start of the Clone Wars, but Soste did not wait that long. Angered by the destruction of the Trading Guild and the loss of hundreds of lives, Soste turned to criminal activity to get even with the Separatists. He became a smuggler, sneaking goods into various Separatist worlds and supplying weapons to pro-Republic organizations within the planets’ respective governments. Soste would continue this until late 19 BBY, when the Clone Wars finally reached his homeworld. When Soste heard the news of the Separatist invasion force, he raced home as quickly as he could. When he arrived on his homeworld, the Wawaatt Archipelago was under attack. He helped fight in the defense of Kachirho, until the clones proved to be treacherous. He was lucky enough to escape the squads of clone troopers rounding up Wookiees after the battle, and he ultimately escaped before his ship could be impounded. Soste would return to his homeworld many times until 0 ABY, when he was captured by the Imperials. Life as a Slave Soste was captured by the Imperials on his way to Kashyyyk. He arrived directly before the Blockade of Kashyyyk, and was actually captured attempting to flee it. Once caught, he was sold as Imperial property and worked in an Imperial space station for roughly the next year. He would be used for manual labor, loading freighters as they docked with the station. During his time at the station, he made friends with two of the other prisoners on board; an Ithorian engineer named Erpuni, and a Twi’lek dancer named Ehofale. They would talk to each other through their cells, and over time Soste was able to teach them Shyriiwook. They spent long hours discussing how they would escape, if they could. None of their ideas would come into play, however, as an unexpected event happened nearly a year and a half after Soste’s incarceration. At that time, a small squadron of rebel fighters and a Corellian corvette attacked the station. The Imperials prepared for combat, but first knocked the slaves out with a sedative and locked them in the medical bay. When they awoke, they found themselves with what appeared to be another prisoner, a human female named Sherrie. They were able to find pistols locked in a nearby supply cabinet, and they blasted their way through the locked door. On the other side of the door was Han Solo, who had landed in the station’s docking bay to “liberate” special cargo being held at the station. Upon finding the prisoners, however, Han and Chewbacca allowed the prisoners to come with them back to their ship. After blasting their way through a squad of stormtroopers, they all boarded the Millennium Falcon and left the station just moments before it blew up. Once on board, Soste and Ehofale manned the turrets long enough to ward off TIE fighters and allow Chewbacca to activate the hyperdrive. Adventures in the Bright Jewel System Once the Falcon arrived in the Bright Jewel System, the group stopped at Tansarii Point Station, a repair station in the midst of various problems. Once settled on the station, the group of friends went off to find jobs as they waited for the repairs to be finished. Soste met a fellow smuggler by the name of Tarand Crowe. After drinking together, Crowe offered Soste a rather simple job; he would smuggle spliced weapons from a nearby space station back to Tansarii’s underlevels. After performing a few missions for the Car’das guards in exchange for a starfighter, Soste flew to the other station (a deadly one known as Station Gamma) and successfully retrieved the sliced weapons. Tarand and Soste then proceeded to split the cash made from the sold weapons. After saying goodbye to Crowe, Soste continued to explore Station Gamma, while aiding those on Tansarii Point Station. He learned that the inhabitants of Station Gamma, the Rak’qua, had allied with the Empire, so he aided a rebel cell led by Garek on Tansarii in their attempts to hack into the Station Gamma databanks. He also killed several cloned Rak’qua to collect blood samples, and discovered an insane soldier from Tansarii Point Station. Ultimately, he would participate in an all-out attack on the Rak’qua by rebel soldiers. They assassinated several key personnel in the station, like the Aphotic. The soldiers eventually advanced more deeply into the station, where they discovered the Rak’qua were also at war with old Separatist droids, who were lead by an insane probe droid calling itself the I-7 Construct. After defeating the construct, the Rak’qua captured the remaining rebels and tried to sacrifice them to their leader’s pet, Ageaughu. The monstrous creature was killed by Soste with several precise shots to the head, however, and the rebels killed Rak’qua Overlord Rrynt’vor and convinced the Fervent to officially surrender. Shortly after these adventures, Soste, Ehofale, and Erpuni reunited with Han and secured passage to Tatooine. Before they could leave, however, they learned that Sherrie was actually an Imperial soldier who had infiltrated the group in an attempt to stop their escape. She arrived in the hangar with a half dozen stormtroopers, but Soste and Chewbacca kept them at bay long enough for the Falcon to power up, and for the group to escape. Category:Player characters